


Jack Morrison VS the Mayonnaise Waterballoon

by Papallion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papallion/pseuds/Papallion
Summary: Drabble about a prank that hits the wrong target.





	Jack Morrison VS the Mayonnaise Waterballoon

“Explain.”  Jack Morrison, drenched in mayonnaise, tapped his foot as he glared.  “Now.”

“I thought you were Jesse?” Lúcio said tentatively after a moment.

Morrison reached up and flicked mayonnaise from his forehead.  “You know, for most people, that would not be a good enough excuse.  But seeing as how it’s McCree...”  Morrison sighed again.  “Now, you’re going to clean this mess up, then meet me in the gym.  If you’ve got enough energy for pranks, you’ve got enough energy for a work out.  You have twenty minutes.”

“Yes, sir.”  Lúcio quickly skated to the closet for the cleaning supplies.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on true events, more or less, from my childhood. Replace gym with dishes and laundry, however.


End file.
